Intramedullary nails are inserted into medullary canals of long bones to fix fractures thereof. Once inserted into a medullary canal, an intramedullary nail is generally fixed therein by inserting one or more bone fixation elements through locking holes extending transversely through the nail. The curvature of a medullary canal often deviates from the initial curvature along which the nail extends so that the nail is deformed during insertion. This deformation moves the transverse locking holes away from their expected position making it difficult to drill the holes required to insert the locking screws therein.